1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement to an applicator for soft, moldable materials as for example, soft cosmetics, crayons, marking pens, eye liners, eye shadows, lip sticks, lip liners and the like. In particular, it relates to an improvement to such applicators that overcomes potential inoperative conditions caused by improper user activation of such applicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The particular applicators to which this improvement is directed are of the type which include a cartridge containing the soft, moldable material within a longitudinal bore, a cap having a pointing insert therein and a body attached to the cartridge by a retention fitting and containing a rotatable plunger or follower rod means for expelling the material. The rod threadably engages the bore of the cartridge such that rotation thereof causes it to move linearly within the cartridge to express the soft material. Generally, clockwise rotation advances the rod and the material and counterclockwise rotation retracts the rod and material. An applicator of this general type is disclosed in Published PCT application No. 88/09267, published Dec. 1, 1988, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In prior applicators of this type, it often occurs that a user may retract the plunger too far so that it bottoms out against the inner end of the applicator body. When this happens, before the threads of the rod become disengaged from the cartridge bore, the rearward force against the body overrides the retention fitting with the cartridge and causes the two pieces to separate thus rendering the item inoperative. The present invention overcomes this problem, effectively preventing excessive retraction of the rod and separation of the parts.
It is an object of this invention to provide an applicator for soft moldable materials, that overcomes the problem of the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an applicator that does not inadvertently disassemble.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following description: